


One Shots(?)

by Sinful_ErrorBethy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Family Member Death, Ghosts, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Reapers, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Test subject, Unethical Experimentation, Visiting a Graveyard, i'm not completely sure, if you're observant, one shots, probably, why do i keep hurting my characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_ErrorBethy/pseuds/Sinful_ErrorBethy
Summary: These are just where I'll put certain odd random one shots that just pop into my head.  Motivation is hard to predict.





	1. Test Subject #05274:  Hex

The simple white room was too bright for Hex.  She had tried to escape this place before, but she had always been unsuccessful.  Especially the last time she tried. The beautiful green and light blue angel wings that she had and was so proud of were now just broken stumps on her back.  It’s now a permanent reminder of her failures.

 

Hex didn’t start off here, obviously.  She used to live with her family on a farm.  Her mother, father, and two siblings were so nice.  Her father was always hard at work, her mom was always at home.  One of the siblings helped the father out on the farm. The other stayed at home to keep an eye on her and her mom, who had been declining in health.

 

Then the white coats came and took all of it away from her.  They killed her family and kidnapped her. They had been experimenting on her ever since.  She doesn’t know how long ago that was. Weeks? _Months? **Years??**_  ... She couldn’t tell; she wasn’t allowed outside.

 

Not everything was terrible, however.  There was one white coat in particular who was _very_ kind to her and made sure she was well fed every day.  She even gave her soup a couple of times a week(?), even though she didn’t have permission from her superiors to do so.  White coats were disappearing one by one. When Hex asked the kind lady about it, she just simply said that they would never be coming here ever again.  She had a feeling that something was… off about her.

 

She learned throughout the entirety of her stay that the lady’s name was Faith.  A beautiful name, if you asked her. One day, Faith came in and walked her into the testing chambers.  Hex started to panic and tried to run. Faith let her get out of her grip, but it was hopeless. She was caught by the other white coats and beaten so badly that they deemed her as completely useless.  She was thrown out into an alleyway; disposed like garbage. She knew that things would’ve been much worse if Faith hadn’t been there. She was the one who suggested throwing her out instead of killing her.  It didn’t make her much less scared about the fact that she was in a cold and dark alleyway, left to die.

 

… Hex feels like if she hadn’t met two amazing people, she wouldn’t have made it.  But she had, and now she had herself a new family. A much bigger and safer family.  She couldn’t be any happier.


	2. Oh, How Death Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just something I thought up of for Reap when I was listening to some music.

The night of Reap’s death is a haunting memory that she will never be able to forget.  She had been asleep when the murderer came into her family’s house. It was only the sounds of her mother’s screams and a gunshot that woke her from her slumber.  She sneaked out of her bed to peek outside of her room. That was a mistake. The thief had just shot her innocent younger sister, who had woken up to see what all the commotion was.  She couldn’t help but let out a horrified sound. The thief snapped their head around to look at her. In the moonlight, it seemed like they smiled before pointing the gun at her and pulling the trigger.

 

She had laid there, bleeding and unable to breathe for so long… it felt like an eternity.  Soon, it seemed like the darkness near her condensed to become a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes.  It gave her a look similar to pity before seemingly pulling out a scythe from… somewhere. She didn’t even know where they got it.  They came closer, their face revealed by the moonlight. They were  _ breathtaking _ , and she wheezed slightly from an attempt to laugh.  Here she was, about to die, and she was making puns in her head.  How fitting for the jokester of the family.

 

The figure came closer and put a finger on Reap’s lips, as if telling her to be quiet.  They gave her a pained smile before raising the scythe and bringing it down on her. It went through her, and she felt a painful tug that she couldn’t understand.  The next thing she knew, she could breathe again and was floating above her own corpse. She watched in shock and horror as the figure spasmed in pain and turned to dust, leaving the scythe behind.  She hesitated before grabbing the scythe, an instant pain going through her as she went from being a ghost to being a reaper.

 

Now here she was, many years later, standing in the middle of a graveyard, staring at the same scythe that was currently strapped to her hip.  She looked up to see the full moon peeking out from the dark clouds. She smiled slightly, a certain sadness in her eyes. Would her family be proud of what she’s become?  She highly doubted it. She looked in front of her to the two graves that were next to each other. A few tears slipped from her eyes as she remembered all of the happy memories she had with her family.  She put down the two bouquets of dead black flowers, one for each grave.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more, but you know me… I can’t touch the flowers without killing them.  At least you can’t say that I don’t try… I hope you two are doing well, wherever you two happen to be.  I’ll join you someday, so… please wait for me.”

 

And with that, she let her form become shadows.  Shadows that were quickly blown away by the wind, leaving no trace that she had ever been there.


	3. . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk, take my word vomit at around 5 am

"You will be safe, mi hija.  I promise,"  the sick woman told her child.  It was because of her that Reap was here now.  It was the mother's time to go.  She looked over at the daughter; she noticed that the child was staring at her.  She shrugged it off.  Children had a better time with seeing the other side than adults do, so Reap was used to children seeing her when she went near them.  She didn't expect her to talk, however.

 

"Are you here to take mommy away?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Reap replied.

"Why?  Why does she have to leave?"

"It's her time to go," Reap says while severing the cord tying the body to the soul.  She picks up the shining orb that was the deceased mother's soul.  "Don't worry, she is going to a nice place."

"Will I ever see her again?"

Reap gives the child a sad smile.  "Someday, you will.  Until then, she will wait patiently for you in the afterlife.  Behave until then, okay?"

The child nods through her silent tears.  "Okay, miss."

 

And with that, Reap left.

 

~~~ _20 years later_ ~~~

 

Reap looked at the woman in front of her, bewildered.  It wasn't the woman's death that surprised her, as she's used to deaths even this horribly gruesome.  What surprised her was the sudden drain she felt after severing the woman's connection.  She smiled slightly and chuckled.  "Well, I guess you'll have to wait even longer to see your mother again... I'm so sorry..."  She managed to let out a tear for the poor woman before turning into dust.  The woman was the new reaper now.

 

As Reap came to, she realized she was somewhere completely different.  All she could remember was the death of her mother and sister, but everything seemed fine now.  She was laying down on her bed, and the sounds of her mother moving around in the kitchen could be heard despite her door being closed.  She heard a knock on her door.

"Breakfast is ready!  Get up, lazy butt!" her little sister shouted from the other side.

"Okay, okay.  'm comin'." Reap replied.  She got up and opened the door.  Her heart dropped when she saw her sister.  She had a bullet hole in her head.

"Are you okay, sis?  You look like you've seen a ghost!" her sister giggled.

"Umm, yeah.  I'm fine."

Her sister left and walked into the kitchen after she said that.

Her memories had flooded back.  Her time as a reaper as well as her own demise while reaping another poor soul.  She winced slightly at the thought of her last reaped soul becoming a reaper, but it couldn't be helped.  She was finally reunited with her family.  She'll make the most of it.  After all, she's got an eternity to do so...


End file.
